An Unplanned Surprise :)
by DeanandSammy05
Summary: What if Ross Lynch had a famous girlfriend. Who happened to be the daughter to Keeping up with the Kardashians Kim Kardashian and Supernaturals Jensen Ackles.
1. Finding out and Telling Ross

Becca was looking down at the plastic stick in her hand...that said _pregnant _on the small screen. Along with nine others on thins counter in her bathroom...that said the same exact thing. Becca had no idea how she was supposed to tell her boyfriend. _What would he think? Would he still want her? What's her or their future gonna be like?. _She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Becca I think I left my brush in your bathroom" She heard her Kylie yell.

"wait a sec Kylie" She yelled back

Becca picked up Kylie's brush, unlocked the door and handed Kylie it. Kylie left and She looked at the sink where the test's were and signed. She left the bathroom and grabbed her laptop off of her end table and sat down on the bed. She checked her e-mails, twitter and facebook. She was about to post a tweet when her phone started playing _Pass Me By_ by R5. (Ross's ringtone)

_ wat r u doin?_-Ross

_nothin much, y wat's up _-Becca

_wanna hang out?_ -Ross

Should I tell him now? Or should I tell him later? She thought before she sent him a text

_Sure, can u come over to my house?_- Becca

It didn't take him long to answer her back

_ya i'll be there in about 15 minutes_ -Ross

Becca signed as she layed down on her bed, trying to let everything sink in. And not worry too much about how she'll tell Ross...or what he'll think/do.

* * *

Ross arrived at her house 20 minutes later. She brought him up to her room because she knew she had to tell him. And it was now or never. They were both laying on her bed. She was laying on his was playing with her hair and she was listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Hey Ross"

"hmm"

"Ross"

"what?"

She sat up causing him to sit up as well. He looked over at her starting to get confused.

"you remember how after we filmed the music video for Pass Me By you snuck into my hotel room ofter your brothers were asleep...and we ya know"

He nodded looking confused not really knowing were she was going with this. She stood up, grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. When she opened the door he immediately saw the test's on the counter

"I think I'm pregnant"

Ross walked over to the counter not saying anything. He looked down at the pregnancy test's that all said pregnant.

"can you please say something" Becca said as her voice started to crack. He turned around and looked at her "are you mad?"

"I'm not mad,Becca. A little shocked and surprised, but not mad" He rapped his arms around her holding her close "how long have you known?"

"I missed my period last week and I haven't been feeling good for a little while"

Ross could tell his girlfriend was terrified. Both of them having their acting and now singing careers to worry about. What would their manager say about this? Will they get fired from Austin and Ally?, will she get fired from Jessie? Raising a baby will definitely hard...but not impossible.

"Becc..."

"ya Ross"

"...I know your scared...I am too. But If you are I think we can do this"

"we can?"

Ross sat down on the toilet and pulled Becca into his lap. She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"sure we can, between the two of us we have plenty of family member that I bet would love to babysit. Your in home school and I'm done with school now. We can record and stuff when he or she is sleeping or something."

"what about when R5 goes on tour?"

"you already come with us like every time"

"that's true"

Ross bent down and kissed her, which lasted for a few minutes. They rested their foreheads on each others when they pulled away. They looked in each others eyes wanting to stay like this forever.

"Becc"

"hmm"

"together we can get through anything"

She smiled and kissed his cheek causing his to smile back at her.

"I love you, Rebecca Rose Ackles"

"I love you too Ross Shor Lynch"

They stayed like that for a while. Wanting time to stop...just for a little while.


	2. The Doctors and getting busted

Three days ago before Ross left Becca's house they mad a doctors appointment. To be sure they are really going to be parents. Their appointment was for Tuesday, August-27-2013. Since Becca told Ross she might be pregnant they have been together all day long for the past few days. That and she wakes up a few times in the middle of the night to throw up. Nobody has noticed thought or become suspicious...yet.

Ross picked Becca up from her house to go to the appointment. The ride there was about 20 minutes or so. They waited in the waiting room for 10-15 minutes until the doctor called them back. Ross decided to wait in the waiting room while Becca went with the doctor. She sat on the bed in the room. He started asking her some questions.

"How long have you had your period?"

"5 years"

"Are they regular or irregular?"

"regular"

"Are you on birth control?"

"no"

"how long have you been sexually active?"

"2 years"

"How long has your partner been sexually active?"

"2 years"

"have you been sick or feeling off?"

"I've been throwing up in the morning and I've been a little dizzy"

"OK, we'll run some test's and find out if your really pregnant"

Becca nodded in agreement.

* * *

Becca came into the waiting room to find Ross listening to music on his iphone. She tapped his shoulder, he took his earphones out of his ears.

"what happened?"

"were gonna be parents"

"what are we gonna tell our parents?"

Becca signed and sat down next to him

"I don't really know"

she smiled and he could tell it was a fake smile.

"do you know how far along you are?"

"5 and a half weeks"

Ross nodded and stood up as did Becca.

"what do you wanna do now?"

Becca shrugged her shoulders

"I'd say let's go back to my house...but I don't really want to see any of them right now"

"ya...how about we go back to my house. I dob't think anyone's home"

"kay"

* * *

Ross and Becca were in his bedroom sitting on his bed. Ross was playing his guitar and singing lyrics to random songs, while Becca was watching and laughing at him. She was about to ask him a question when the door opened, to reveal his brothers Riker and Rocky

"Ross, mom want to know if...hey Becca" his brother Rocky said

"hi Rocky, hey Riker"

They both waved.

"tell mom I'll be there in a minute"

they nodded and went back downstairs. Becca turned towards Ross.

"I should get goinng"

"why?"

"My mom would hopefully wanna see me sometime, and you should go eat dinner"

He hung his head in defeat and then kissed her cheek.

"can I at least drive you home?"

"what ever makes you happy,baby"

He leaned over and kissed her...on the lips this time. Soon enough she was laying on his bed and he was on top of her.

"Ross, mom wants to know..."

They quickly pulled apart and sat back up.

"ya, coming Rydel"

"ok,chill"

She left and they smiled at eachother.

* * *

When Becca got home she found her mom asleep in the rocking chair in North's nursery. She smiled and went over the crib to see North...awake. She picked her up. It was hard for her to believe she was gonna have to take care of her own baby soon. North started to cry causing Kim to stir in her sleep. She quickly grabbed a pacifier and put it in her tiny mouth. She held her baby sister for a little while longer...until she fell asleep too. Then she went back in her room where she found Kylie.

"Kylie,why are you in my room?"

"got bored waiting for you to get back"

"well I'm back" she said with a smile "what's up?"

"is there something your not telling everyone?"

"no,why?

"I found some things in your trash not long after you left"

"why were you in my bathroom...again?"

"left my eyeliner in there" she said "Becca are you pregnant?"

Becca looked down once Kylie said _pregnant._ But she did nod her head yes

"but Kylie you can't tell anyone"

"I wont" she smiled at Becca "who else knows?"

"just the father"

"which is...?"

"my boyfriend...Ross"

"oh ya..I forgot"

The two talked the rest of the night. Untli they fell asleep in Becca's room. It was a little awkward but Becca was also glad someone in her family knew.


End file.
